pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa Jarnot
Lisa Jarnot (born 1967) is an American poet. Life Jarnot was born in Buffalo, New York, in 1967.Lisa Jarnot b. 1967, Poetry Foundation. Web, Jan. 13, 2013. She studied literature under Robert Creeley at the State University of New York at Buffalo, then earned an M.F.A. from Brown University. She has taught creative writing and literature at Brooklyn College, Long Island University, Naropa University, and the Poetry Project in New York City. Jarnot edited two poetry journals (No Trees, 1987–1990, and Troubled Surfer, 1991–1992) as well as The Poetry Project Newsletter and An Anthology of New (American) Poetry. Her biography of the San Francisco poet Robert Duncan (Robert Duncan: The Ambassador From Venus: A Comprehensive Biography) was published in2012 Her Selected Poems were published in 2013. Her work has been published in numerous anthologies including Great American Prose Poems edited by David Lehman, and the Norton Anthology of Postmodern American Poetry, 2013. She lives and works as a gardener in Queens, New York City. She is the owner and operator of Sunnyside Landscaping, and is a founding member of a free school collective called the Central Park Forest Nursery. Recognition Billy Collins included Jarnot's poem "Ye White Antarctic Birds" in his 2003 anthology, Poetry 180."Ye White Antarctic Birds," Poetry 180: A turning back to poetry, Random House, 2003, 176. Google Books, Web, May 23, 2018. Her biography of Robert Duncan was shortlisted for the National Book Critics Circle Award, and the Randy Shilts Award for Gay Non-Fiction, and received Honorable Mention in Literature from American Publishers Awards program. Awards *1998 New York Foundation for the Arts Grantee *2005 New York Foundation for the Arts Grantee *2012 Triangle Publishing Randy Shilts Award for Gay Non-fiction, finalist, Robert Duncan, The Ambassador from Venus: A Comprehensive Biography *2012 National Book Critics Circle Award (Biography), finalist, Robert Duncan, The Ambassador from Venus: A Comprehensive Biography Publications Poetry *''The Fall of Orpheus''. Buffalo, NY: Shuffaloff Books, 1993. *''Sea Lyrics''. Situations Press, 1996. *''Some Other Kind of Mission''. Providence, RI: Burning Deck Press, 1996. *''Heliopolis''. Cambridge, UK: rem press, 1998. *''On the Sublime''. CO?: Kavyayantra Press, 1999. *''The Eightfold Path''. San Francisco: a+bend Press, 2000, 2004. *''New Mannerist Tricycle''. Buffalo, NY: Beautiful Swimmer Press, 2000. *''Ring of Fire''. Cambridge, MA: Zoland Books, 2001; Cambridge, UK: Salt, 2003. *''Nine Songs''. Brooklyn, NY: Belladonna, 2001. *''One's Own Language''. Canton, NY: Institute of Further Studies, 2002. *''Black Dog Songs'' (chapbook). Chicago: Flood Editions, 2003. **''Chansons du chien noir'' (French). Bordeaux, France: Un Bureau sur l'Atlantique, 2004. *''Reptile House''. Toronto: Bookthug, 2005. *''Oranges''. London: Tolling Elves, 2005. *''Night Scenes''. Chicago: Flood Editions, 2008. *''Amedellin Nosegay Cooperative.'' Northampton, MA: Song Cave, 2010. *''Joie de Vivre: Selected poems, 1992-2012''. San Francisco, CA: City Lights, 2013. *''Sound''. New York: Purgatory Pie Press, 2014. Non-fiction *''Jess: To and From the Printed Page''. (artook; text with John Ashbery, Ingrid Shaffner, Thomas Evans, Lisa Jarnot, & Brandon Stosuy). New York: Independent Curators International, 2007. ISBN 0-916365-75-1 *''Robert Duncan: The Ambassador From Venus. A Comprehensive Biography.'' University of California Press, 2012 **chapters 10-11. Bedford, MA: Potes & Poets Press / Tucson, AZ: A.bacus, 2001. Translated *Homer, Iliad XXII: The death of Hector. Toronto: Book Thug, 2007. Edited *''No Trees'' (magazine). Buffalo, NY: Love House Press Collective, 1987- *''Troubled Surfer'' (magazine). Oakland, CA: Troubled Surfer, 1990- *''An Anthology of New (American) Poets'' (edited with Leonard Schwartz & Chris Stroffolino). Jersey City, NJ: Talisman House, 1998. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Lisa Jarnot, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 23, 2018. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems * Lisa Jarnot b. 1967 at the Poetry Foundation *Lisa Jarnot @ EPC (Electronic Poetry Center ;Books *Lisa Jarnot at Amazon.com ;About * Lisa Jarnot Official website. * Lisablog - Lisa Jarnot's weblog Category:1967 births Category:Living people Category:American women poets Category:American women writers Category:American poets Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets